


Stolen Moments

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl and Ratchet steal a few moments for themselves to reconnect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teh_gelfling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_gelfling/gifts).



> teh-gelfling requested smut on Tumblr. It's not exactly smut, but it's what the muse gave me.

They fought as much as they fragged. Anyone who knew them both would never believe that these two mechs had been each other's preferred form of stress relief for centuries now. Rumor had it one of them didn't leave their office, ever. And that the other was far too cranky to relax enough to ever be a good lover. Thing was, sensor panels were good for more than reading what was going on behind you, and hands that knew how to repair a mech knew how to make one come apart just as quickly. 

Optics inordinately bright, overactive processors now silent, frames stretched taunt as fingers found hot spots and hinges. Overly bright bio-lights the only lights illuminating the room. One color flaring then falling dim, in time with a sound of metal against metal, accompanying the breathless noises of two mechs determined to make the most of the limited time they’ve stolen to be together. The steady rhythm that had held, sped then faltered along with the shuddering groan and rasping sigh of those who’d created the earlier staccato sound. Red chevron met grey forming yet another connection between the two who denied themselves too often in the name of duty. Breaths were exchanged as quick and as often as kisses, until they could be deepened and evened out. 

“That has to be a record.”

“Yes, one that I don’t intend to break.”

“Yeah, you stay away that long again, and I’m gonna track you down and strap pretty little doorwings of yours to my berth for a few weeks.”

“Promises, promises Ratchet.”


	2. Insightful Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet and Prowl learn some insightful things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of teh_gelfling's tumblr ask. It isn't what the ask, asked for but I still hope it fits the bill.

“Doesn’t take all morning to make one cube, Prowl. Move it. Some of us would like to eat before that damn meeting.”

“Good morning to you too, Ratchet. Someone woke up in a good mood, I see.”

“My mood, good or bad, is none of your concern.”

“Hmm, so you say.” Prowl arched an optic ridge at the medic before leaving to prepare for the morning meeting.

Ratchet tried to be discreet in watching him leave. The hard clap of a heavy red hand on his back let him know he had not managed as well as he’d hoped. “He works more than you do. You might as well look somewhere else if you’re looking for a ‘Bot to clang bolts with.”

“Yeah, yeah. Good morning to you too, Ironhide. And no, for your information I was not looking for a frag buddy. Just wondering how long until that glitch ends up in my medbay again for not refueling or recharging like he’s been told to do.” He joined his friends for their morning meal, engaging in what passed for small talk among them. In reality it was more like mutual abuse out of love.

“As much as I’d love to stay and grace you all with my presence, I’ve got some junk to gather up before that blasted meeting. See you there, Ironhide, and try not to be late this time. I don’t want to listen to the two resident perfectionists complaining for half the meeting about promptness, respect, breaking rules, and slag-all else if you are.”

Ratchet entered the meeting room and found himself pinned against the wall. “Your mood is not my concern, you say? I would beg to differ, _lover_.” Warm breath ghosted across his audial with that snarked word. A hot, heavy frame pushed his hard against the wall. “I left you in a rather good mood. Limp and strutless as I recall. What could have happened between then and now to sour you so?” Hands slid down Ratchet’s arms and fingers twined with his.

Ratchet’s fingers curled in response, clinging to Prowl’s. “You left. That’s enough.”

A purr rumbled as Prowl’s lips brushed in over Ratchet’s cheek, and he murmured, “Duty called. An excuse you have given after many a debaucherous night.”

Ratchet turned his face away from the kiss threatening to steal his breath. “Do you know what they say to me? After our interactions in public? What was said this morning? That you’re a lost cause. That I should give up and find someone else to chase after. And they don’t know anything of us, but it still hurts to hear, Prowl.”

Prowl lit the room as he turned Ratchet to face him.  “What are you saying Ratchet? Speak plainly so I understand.”

Ratchet pushed at his lover, trying to make him move, optics on the wall over his shoulder. “Nothing. I’m just tired. Lack of downtime is finally catching up with me. Just… Let me go. We’ll talk later or something.”

“If that is your wish.” Prowl placed a kiss on the grey chevron before finishing his preparations for the meeting. As much as he wanted to find out what was bothering Ratchet, he wouldn’t push. Both of them were private mechs.  Ratchet would come to him in his own time, and he would respect his lover’s boundaries even if it was a hard thing to do.

~o~

Weeks passed. Battles were lost and won. Injuries happened and were healed, and during all that time Prowl could not find a moment when Ratchet wasn’t occupied in some way or another. He knew the medic was avoiding him, and at first he accepted it as Ratchet just not being ready to talk, but then he grew aggravated.  If the mech didn’t want to see him anymore he should just say so.  It was a juvenile thing to do, to play a petty avoidance game, and while Prowl didn’t want to be equally immature to get his answers, he felt that he was being left no other options.

Ratchet approached the meeting room, once again noticing the lights were off. He debated going back to wait for Ironhide, but didn’t want to be late just on the off chance the next to arrive was Prowl. Opening the door he fumbled for the lighting controls before he was grabbed and pulled the rest of the way into the dark room. Pressed face first into the corner with the weight of an unknown mech at his back Ratchet began to struggle. “Let go of me, slagger. I can take them apart as good as I can put them together!”

“Of that I have not doubt. I have, in fact, been glad for it on many an occasion.” Prowl finally let go when the medic ceased struggling.

“Prowl! The frag are you doing!?”

“You refuse to speak to me. You avoid me at every turn, so I was left with no choice. Care to explain to me why that is, by the way? It’s not like you to be so evasive. Have I done something?”

“No. I don’t know what you’re talking about. I haven’t been avoiding anything.” Ratchet crossed his arms over his chest giving his best offended glare.

“Of course not.” Prowl turned and began readying the room. “I’m too busy to deal with this.”

“Yeah, well that’s the problem, isn’t it?”

“What are you talking about?” Prowl tossed a look over his shoulder, finding Ratchet leaning back against the wall, optics on the floor. Prowl sat on the edge of the table, trying to read what the medic wasn’t saying. “Ratchet, I don’t understand. How can I fix this if you won’t talk to me? Tell me what’s bothering you?”

“You,” Ratchet replied, voice gathering fire as he continued. “You. You’re always so damn busy. You have things to do and places to be that don’t include me. I was actually told the other day that I was wasting my time if I was hoping to be with you. <i>Again</i>. And it occurs to me that maybe I am. Just once, Prowl, I’d like to wake up with my lover next to me. Or maybe I’m tired of veiled innuendoes, double entendres, implied meanings, hidden touches, and stolen moments. Maybe-” He cut himself off, and that fire flickered and faded away, leaving his tone despondent. “I want more.”

“Oh.” Prowl picked up the nearest datapad, stylus moving quickly over it, and then an alert went out to the other members of the senior staff that he would be unavailable for the rest of the day.

“Yeah. I didn’t figure you’d-”

“Well, then you figured wrong.” Prowl reached out, pulling Ratchet close. “We’ve been together for millennia, when have I ever given you the impression that I wouldn’t want this, us, to continue? I never pushed for more because you are not one to be pushed. You are the immovable object and the unstoppable force.” Before Ratchet could respond Prowl kissed him deeply, then still holding him tight, their chevrons pressed together, Prowl asked, “Who am I to try and stand against that?”

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe a huge huge huge thank you to Ladydagon76 and Masqueadrift for all their help with this piece.
> 
> It wouldn't be what it is if it weren't for them! 
> 
> Thank you both so very much!


End file.
